Kickin It: Jack's family
by ICrzy
Summary: Even though Jack's friends have known him for a while, they never met his parents. So when an upcoming event at the school invites parents to come is the right time to meet Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, but will the gang find out other secrets Jack has been hiding? JackXKim
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kickin It! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kim Crawford walked to her locker after her history class. She was listening to her friend Grace freaking about parent night at the school. Which didn't seem to bother Kim. She has been wanting to show her parents how well she has been doing in school also as Student Council President. Grace got Kim's attention finally.

"Kim, earth to Kim!" Grace shouted.

Kim turned, "Sorry been thinking on how my parents will react to my grades." Kim said.

"Me too, my math has been slipping." Grace said.

Kim laughed, "No worries a C+ isn't that bad. It beats my D- I had in wood shop." Kim said.

Grace nodded, "Yeah why did you take that last year?" Grace asked.

"I don't know." Kim said and both of the girls laughed.

Kim watched Grace meet up with other friends, Kim walked over to the guys. Milton was freaking, Jerry was trying too hard to act cool, and Jack rolled his eyes. Kim had a weird look upon her face staring at the two acting weird.

"Um, should I ask?" Kim asked.

"The parent night." Jack said.

Kim nodded, "That explains a lot." She said.

"I don't know why you'd be worried Milton. You have the best grades at the school." Jack said.

"I know that, but my parents will be shamed to be my parents after they see my gym grade." Milton said.

"Milton, a C- isn't something to be ashamed of." Kim said.

"To you but not to me." Milton said.

"I think you are worrying for nothing." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, at least your parents aren't going to be yelling at the number of times you've been held after school." Jerry said.

"Well who's fault was it to cause flooding in the locker rooms." Kim said.

"True, but it was funny," Jerry said, "yet I know that and my grades will be brought up."

"But Jerry, you're grades were all F's now they are straight D's." Jack said.

Kim grinned at that, "They should be proud." Kim said.

That slowly calmed Jerry and Milton came to an agreement that nerds will never be good at gym. Kim and the guys went off to the mall, all four of them sat in the court yard. They were eating some fries and drinking sodas.

"So Kim, how nervous are you about parent night?" Milton asked.

"Not really, I've been looking forward to it for a while. What about you Jack? Your parents didn't come last year due to work, will they be here this year?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, we've never met Jack's parents before." Jerry said.

Jack was playing with his straw, "Um maybe. I don't know, they've been pretty busy." Jack said.

"Oh come on Jack, are your parents embarrassing?" Milton asked.

"No parent can be as embarrassing as Milton's dad." Jerry joked.

Kim laughed, "That is true but Jack we haven't met them. Or better yet, we've never been to your house." Kim said.

"Really? I swear you've been there before." Jack said trying to ease the awkward feeling.

"No, we haven't." Jerry said.

"Why not have some big study group at your house sometime, Jack." Milton said.

"I'd have to see when my dad is done fixing parts of the house. He's been wanting to finishing the house, since we've moved there." Jack said.

"Oh is that another lie? Or just to avoid us going over?" Kim asked.

"Guys no lies. I am serious, I guess I never saw it important for you to come over to my house let alone meet my parents." Jack said.

"Really?" Jerry asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. I mean sure my folks aren't embarrassing as Milton's dad, or even overprotective like Kim's dad, or strict like Jerry's parents. They're just complicated." Jack said.

"How so?" Milton asked.

Jack wanted to avoid the question, just then Rudy came over.

"Hey guys heard that your school is having their parent night tomorrow, so practice is cancelled for today. I have some stuff to get done, so it works out well." Rudy said.

"Buying a new door to replace the office door you broke?" Jerry asked.

Rudy blushed, "No!" He said and ran off.

The teens laughed, "The look on his face when his foot collided with the door." Kim said.

Milton nodded, "I never seen him so confused and angry ever." Milton said.

The four laughed and then Jack got a text message. Kim leaned in to read it, she didn't really read it but saw a name at the end of it. 'Zoe'.

"Who is Zoe?" Kim asked.

Jack looked up noticing she had read it, "Um no one." He said.

"Doesn't seem like no one." Jerry said.

Jack stood up, "It's no one. Besides I gotta head home." Jack said.

"Awe, Jack is no fun." Milton said.

"Sorry but my folks really want to have a talk about the whole parent night. Last I heard they were thinking about." Jack said and stared at Kim.

"Better," Kim said.

Jack laughed, "Well see you guys at parent night." Jack said.

He saw his friends wave and Jack walked off. He knew his friends were wondering and wanted to know more, yet Jack just didn't want people to know about it. He just didn't want his friends to know his family. He walked up to a normal size house, two story. He saw a mini van pulled up and a jeep. He walked up the driveway, and walked in.

"I'm home." Jack said.

No answer, he let out a deep breathe and walked into the house. He saw his dad sitting in the living room, he was watching a college football game on TV. He turned to the kitchen, his mom was pulling out food to eat for dinner. Upstairs Jack heard some music, which was no surprise really.

Jack put his backpack down and sat down, "So um you guys able to come to parent night tomorrow? I mean if you are too busy I understand." Jack said.

That got the attention of both parents, Jack's dad turned off the TV. Which was rare when a football game was going on. His mom stopped what she was doing to walk over to her son.

"Jackson, I know we've been too busy to spend anytime with you. We had you babysit your little brother and it's been hard, but your father and myself will be there." She said.

"Really?" It shocked Jack.

"Yes son, tomorrow night is our day off. Also your big sister can watch your brother." His dad said.

Jack was really shocked, "Wow um thanks." Jack said smiling.

He told his parents he had homework and wanted to work on it before Sunday, so he grabbed his backpack and walked upstairs. He saw a young girl standing, she looked so much like Jack. Had long brown hair and brown eyes, just like Jack.

"Hey, Jackie." She said with a smile.

"Zoe, did you put mom and Tim up to it?" Jack asked.

She shook her head, "Nope actually they both wanted to. Also I thought you've stopped calling Tim by his name and started calling him dad." Zoe said.

"Um, well you know." Jack said.

"Oh you're worried about the parent night. Jackie, it'll be fine." Zoe said.

"Yeah, but it'll end bad I know it." Jack said.

His older sister laughed, "Listen my parent night at my high school was terrible. Imagine both mom and Tim, and then our actual dad." Zoe said.

Jack thought about it, "Yeah you're probably right." Jack said.

"I am. They had to kick us out, besides mom has been wanting to meet your friends." Zoe said.

"She does?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, oh I feed your turtle." Zoe said.

"Um thanks Zoe." Jack said.

"No problem but you owe me for babysitting Toby." Zoe said and walked into her room.

Jack sighed, "I always end up owing her something in the end." He said and walked into his bedroom.

**Jack has been hiding an older sister and a little brother? Also the fact his parents are divorce, how will the others react to it? **

**What happens next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kickin It! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kim and her parents arrived at the school for parent night. Her parents went off with the other parents on a tour of the school, while the students just chatted with their friends until the parents returned. That's when she saw Jack.

"JACK!" She yelled.

He shot up, "Hey." He said.

"So where's your parents?" She asked.

"Just left on the tour like your folks." Jack said.

"Awe, I wanted to meet them." Kim said.

Jack laughed, "Too slow." He said.

Milton walked over, "Oh hi guys." Milton said.

Jerry walked over, "Sup dudes." Jerry said.

"Jerry you seem a lot less stressed." Kim said.

"Yeah, it's because my dad told me he was proud with the grades raising a little bit." Jerry said.

"That's good." Jack said.

"Speaking of parents, Jack did your parents show up?" Milton asked.

"We just missed them." Kim told them.

"Oh Christmas nuts!" Milton said.

Jack laughed, "Why is it such a big deal to meet my parents?" Jack asked.

"Hello dude, we've never met them." Jerry said.

"That and you know a lot about us, it only seems fair." Kim said.

"Oh Kim, I am open to you guys." Jack said.

"Nice try, but you never told us you had a pet turtle." Kim said.

"Really, don't bring my pet turtle into this." Jack said as a joke.

The four laughed and they noticed the parents walking down the stairs. Jack held his breathe, he was just nervous about this. Kim's folks walked into the gym to see the science clubs projects, Jerry's parents were speaking with the principal, and Milton's parents were talking to the teachers about their son.

"So where are your parents?" Kim asked.

Jack sighed, "OK I'll take you to them." He said.

The gang didn't understand why Jack sighed but followed him anyways. They walked over and saw the two. Kim noticed how the man looked nothing like Jack, however the women did so much. She shared the same hair and eye color as Jack, as the man had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mom, dad um meet my friends." Jack said.

His mom turned seeing Jack's friends and smiled, "Oh hello you three." She said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brewer." The three said.

"Ah Jack, your friends seem very nice." Jack's dad said.

Jack smiled, "Ha yeah the best." He said.

"Um dude, how come you and your dad look nothing alike?" Jerry asked.

Jack knew that would happen, that someone would question it. Jack looked at his parents, he knew what they would say. So Jack had to brace himself for it.

"Um Tim is my second husband. Even though he isn't Jack's birth father, he is Jack's father." Jack's mom said.

"Really? Oh wow, Jack never mentioned it." Kim said.

"It's kinda a touchy subject." Jack said.

"Yeah even Zoe doesn't like to bring it up." His mom said.

Jack wanted his mom to shut up or his friends just go away, he didn't want them to know about his siblings.

"Who is Zoe?" Milton asked.

"Jack never told you? Zoe is his older sister, I bet you he hasn't told you about Toby. He is Jack's little brother." Tim said.

Jack sighed, "No I didn't." Jack said.

"Why not?" Kim asked.

Jack avoided the question, his mom noticed the sudden silence.

"Oh Jack, we overstepped something did we?" His mom asked.

Jack looked up, "Um can I get a moment with my friends? I'll catch up with you in a few." Jack said.

"OK." His mom said and walked off.

A few seconds after his parents were out of sight he was stunned with questions, until finally they stopped asking and waited for Jack to explain himself.

"I didn't think it was that important to tell you guys about it." Jack said.

"That you have siblings?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I mean Zoe is from my mom's first marriage like myself. Though Toby is from his marriage." Jack said.

"What else are you hiding a wife and kids?" Jerry asked.

"Why would you keep this from us Jack? You are always so honest and loyal." Milton asked.

"I don't know, I guess because you guys have such a normal family life I just didn't like mine so much." Jack said.

"You know like Tim?" Kim asked.

"Oh no he's great. Better than my own father, it just seems weird to love someone more than your own father." Jack said.

"Well, if Tim has been a better dad than your own. Then Tim is more like a dad than your own." Milton said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah your probably right." Jack said.

"So how old are your siblings?" Jerry asked.

"Zoe is nineteen and Toby is ten." Jack said.

"Wow, so is Zoe in college?" Kim asked.

Jack nodded, "You know what instead of asking me. You guys can come over tomorrow." Jack said.

They all gasped, "Really?" They asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah I mean its about time you guys know a little more about me." Jack said with a smile.

**Jack's secret is out! Now his friends will meet the siblings, how will Zoe react and how will she embarrass him? **

**What's gonna happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kickin It! Only own the Brewer fan made family! Also Alex and Ethan mentioned are my OC's! Review this and favorite if you liked it!**

Kim, Jerry, and Milton were walking to Jack's house. They were so glad Rudy didn't have them practice today. Kim wasn't sure why they didn't have practice but didn't care. Milton and Jerry were talking about how Jack must live in some mansion or something cool. Kim instead thought of something simple, since Jack has always been a simple kid. They walked down Chestnut street and continued until they reached the end of the road. That's when they saw the house. It was a white house, two stories and not as large as some of the houses surrounding it. Jerry noticed not a single car was in the driveway.

"Maybe his parents are at work." Milton said.

Which was the truth. The gang walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell, they heard thumbing and then suddenly the door opened. It wasn't Jack, no this was a female. She was wearing glasses and a hipster style clothing. Her hair was long and curly, brown hair just like her eyes. She had a smile and welcomed the guest.

"You must be Jack's friends. I am Zoe, his older sister." Zoe said smiling.

"Hi I am Jerry." Jerry said.

"My name is Milton, miss." Milton said.

"And I am Kim." Kim said.

Zoe looked a little shock, "Kim as in Kim Crawford?" Zoe asked.

"Um yeah why?" Kim asked.

Zoe smiled and was shaking her hand, "Oh wow! It's nice to meet the famous Kim Crawford my little brother talks about so much. The one and only girl who as made my brother-."

Suddenly the gang saw a hand over Zoe's mouth, "Really you're going to embarrass me in front of my friends." Jack said from behind.

Zoe took his hand off her mouth, "Sorry little bro. That's what big sisters are for." Zoe teased.

Zoe poked Jack on the forehead and walked down the hallway to the living room. Jack turned to his friends, they followed him into the living room. That is when they found a small boy playing Call of Duty Black Ops. He was so into the game. This boy had shaggy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a basketball jersey and shorts.

"Um this is Toby." Jack said.

"Hi Toby." Milton said smiling.

"Go away, I am killing noobs." Toby said.

Jack grinned, "Yeah um he is like that when he is playing a game." Jack said.

"Is that all he goes?" Kim asked.

"It depends." Zoe said from the kitchen.

She walked into the living room, she was drinking iced tea and sat on the couch. The others sat down as well and suddenly watched Zoe work her magic.

"Yo Tobias, you better have your homework done now or I'll tell mom and dad that you've been stealing cookies from the cookie jar late at night." Zoe said.

The reaction of the kid sold it all, "You wouldn't?" Toby asked as he paused his game.

Jack grinned, "Are you really questioning Zoe?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Toby, remember I was the one who busted you and Jack for lying that you did your chores." Zoe said.

Toby had fear written on his face, "OK don't tell. I'll get it done." Toby said.

"OK, until then. Hand me all of your games." Zoe said.

"Oh wow that's harsh." Jerry said.

They all watched Toby hand his DS and his Gameboy, and other forms of gaming. Toby then ran off to his room where she hoped he was doing his homework. Afterwards, they heard Jack and Zoe laugh.

"You can be evil sometimes Zoe." Jack said.

"Oh come now, Jackie. I was only playing the part of the evil step sister." Zoe said.

Kim looked at them, "Does Toby know you're half siblings?" Kim asked.

Both nodded, "Yeah he was told when he was younger. It really doesn't affect him like Jack and myself, but hey we turned out OK." Zoe said.

"So is it true you busted Jack for lying?" Jerry asked.

"Heck yeah when Jack was thirteen and Toby was seven, I was um sixteen. Anyways, I was had cheerleading practice so I left Jack in charge of Toby until I got home." Zoe said.

"What did he do?" Milton asked.

"Well let me tell you. He and Toby thought instead of doing their homework, they were going to eat all the ice cream and watch a Bobby Wasabi movie. When I got home, they house was a mess. I came home and saw how crazy they were, they begged me not to tell so what did I do Jack?" Zoe said.

"Called mom after we cleaned the house and did our homework." Jack answered.

Zoe laughed, "Oh and their punishment was great. No sweets and no TV for a month. I felt bad but hey, it was their fault." Zoe said.

Kim laughed, "So let me ask you something. Before you moved here to Seaford did Jack ever have a girlfriend?" Kim asked.

"Well we moved when Jack was fifteen and I eighteen, so um no." Zoe said.

"Why not man?" Jerry asked.

"Most the girls at my old school were idiots." Jack said.

"Real nice, I'll have to patch that along to Alex. I am sure, she would travel here just to beat you up for that." Zoe said.

"Alex?" Milton asked.

"Alex as in Alex Evans who lived here for a while?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, didn't she move off to New York with her dad?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know you kept in touch Zoe." Jack said.

"I can't help it, she has been asking how you've been and telling me about her new boyfriend." Zoe said.

"Wow, she is dating." Jack said.

Zoe nodded, "Little Alex has grown up." Zoe said.

Jerry turned to Jack, "Did you ever keep in touch with your old friends?" Jerry asked.

"Um sorta. I mean Alex was for sure, but it was hard to keep in touch with Ethan." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned him before." Kim said.

"He hung out with you and Alex right?" Milton asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah but um let's forget about that." Jack said.

"Gladly, who wants to see baby pictures of Jack!" Zoe shouted with an evil smile.

The gang pushed Jack down before he could steal the album from Zoe. He watched as his friends laughed and said, "awe." at the photos. Then Kim pointed at one which got Zoe to silent down. Jack got up to see what it was, it was his father with him and his sister. His actual father. Jack looked up at Zoe and then Jack turned the page.

"Ah look at me in the bath." Jack said and tried to get everyone to laugh.

But Kim didn't want to, she turned to the page she asked about. Jerry and Milton were suddenly wanting to know as well as Kim. Zoe and Jack exchanged looks and finally it was Jack who let out a sigh.

"That's our father." Jack said.

"Really-?" Kim asked.

Zoe nodded, "Back in 2006. I was twelve and Jack was nine, we were taken to the zoo. It was our last summer with dad, afterwards mom had us meet Tim. Since then,  
well its been kinda crazy." Zoe said.

"Yeah I cannot believe its been seven years since we've seen him." Jack said.

Kim thought to turn the page and instead of looking at the bathing Jack, she saw a photo of Jack dressed up like Batman. Next to him was Zoe who was Batgirl and Toby who was Robin.

"Awe, how old were you during this?" Kim asked.

"Well Toby just turned four in this photo, so that makes Jack ten and me thirteen. Awe, I remember when Toby dropped all his candy and we ran to every single house just to get him more candy." Zoe said.

"And we failed at it, so we gave him our Halloween candy." Jack said.

Zoe messed with Jack's hair, "We are good big siblings." Zoe said.

Coming downstairs was Toby, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Got your homework done?" Zoe asked.

He nodded and walked over, "Hey I kinda remember this." Toby said with a smile.

Jack smiled, "Hey wanna show my friends what we did last summer." Jack said.

Toby smiled, "Sure." He said and ran off.

The others seemed confused and Zoe was starting to laugh.

"What?" Milton asked.

In came Toby with a trophy, it had worlds best brother written on it.

"We played in the sibling games, we won best in teamwork. Sure we didn't win but we still got a trophy." Toby said.

Kim smiled, "Well that's Jack's little brother alright." Kim said.

"Of course, because Jack is all about teamwork and loyalty." Milton said.

Jerry nodded, "But hey its no first place." Jerry said.

Then he was slapped my Kim, "I mean good job." Jerry said.

The gang hung out for a while, until Jack's parents got home. This is when Jack knew his friends should head home, since his mom would start on dinner. So Jack walked his friends to the door.

"Thanks for coming over." Jack said.

"No problem." Milton said.

"Hey, your sister is hot." Jerry said.

Jack smacked him, "Not cool." Jack said.

"Ouch, sorry." Jerry said.

Milton and Jerry started walking but Kim stood, which confused Jack.

"Um yes?" Jack asked.

"Before you stopped Zoe, what was she about to say?" Kim asked.

"I um, I really don't remember." Jack said and hoped him laughing it off would get her to believe him.

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, so um see you at school." Jack said.

Kim smiled, "Yeah see you at school." She said.

Jack walked Kim walk off, she ran to catch up with Jerry and Milton. Jack leaned against the door frame, he heard footsteps walking near him from behind. It was Zoe, she leaned her head out and saw his friends leaving. Then she looked at her brother and shook her head.

"Little bro, why didn't you tell her?" Zoe asked.

"Why don't you bud out." Jack said.

"Come on Jack, I was trying to help." Zoe said.

"By embarrassing me?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, it's just. I thought you want to be with Kim?" Zoe asked.

"I do," Jack said.

"Well why not tell her how you feel?" Zoe asked.

Jack shrugged, "I doubt she feels the same about me. She treats me like how we treat each other." Jack said.

"Oh no you've been friend zoned." Zoe said.

"Don't make jokes." Jack said.

"Sorry, I am done joking. Though Jack, you need to risk it to find out. Come on you can't wait forever, or you might loose your chance with Kim." Zoe said.

"Zoe where would I be without you?" Jack asked.

"Probably not born, come on mom just finished dinner." Zoe said.

Jack grinned and followed his sister back inside, and he closed the door shut.

**Maybe Jack will gain the courage to ask out Kim before someone else does!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kickin It! Review this and favorite it is a good way of telling me how you like it!**

After practice the gang were just chilling in the dojo. Jack had to explain what happened over the weekend when the others were talking about his siblings to Rudy, who was also shocked that Jack didn't tell him. Kim glanced out the window and saw Zoe, she was chatting with a girl. The girl walked off in a different direction and Zoe sat down at a table. Kim glanced to the guys who weren't paying attention, and walked out. Zoe looked up hearing Kim say her name.

"Hi Kim." Zoe said.

Kim sat down, "So were you hanging with friends?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, so let me guess karate practice is over or something?" Zoe asked.

"What made you think that?" Kim asked.

Zoe pointed to the dojo, Kim turned and saw the guys doing something. Actually Jerry and Rudy while Milton was freaking out and Jack stood behind laughing.

Kim sighed, "Yeah or something." She said.

Zoe laughed, "It must suck hanging with guys all the time." Zoe said.

"Sorta but these guys are my best friends." Kim said.

"That's good. I was worried Jack didn't have any friends at this school, since he never mentioned any of you or brought anyone home." Zoe said.

"Why didn't he?" Kim asked.

"Jack is a complicated person, but he is like a book. He is easy to read." Zoe said.

Kim leaned in, "How so?" Kim asked.

"Oh ha, I see what you are trying to do. You want me to spill all Jack's secrets, well I am sorry Kim but I made a promise not to further the embarrassment I put him through yesterday." Zoe said.

Just then Jack came out with the guys, "Zoe?" Jack asked.

"Calm down tiger, I just here with Kathy who had to head to work. Besides Kim was the one starting to talk to me." Zoe said.

Rudy glanced to Jack, "I take it she is your sister?" Rudy asked.

Jack nodded.

"Hi I am Rudy, I am Jack's sensei." Rudy said.

Zoe stood up, "Hi I am Zoe." She said smiling.

"So you in school?" Rudy asked.

Zoe smiled, "College." She said.

"What for?" Jerry asked.

"For literature, I want to become a writer." Zoe said.

"Really," Milton said.

"Yeah, Zoe use to write all kinds of stories and use to read it Toby and myself when we were younger." Jack said.

Zoe messed with Jack's hair, "Awe you remember." She teased.

Kim turned to Zoe, "What kind of writer do you want to become?" Kim asked.

"Maybe a novelist. I want to write drama or maybe romance kind of novels." Zoe said.

Kim noticed when Zoe mentioned romance, Zoe turned to Jack. Kim couldn't put her finger on it but maybe Zoe knew something about Jack that had to do with a crush. Kim was really confused and needed to put all the facts together before she jumped to conclusion.

"Well, do you also know karate like Jack?" Rudy asked.

"Nah, I never got into it like Jack did." Zoe said.

Zoe got a text message and pulled out her phone, she let out a sigh and answered the message. Jack rolled his eyes knowing who the person was who sent it was, however the others did not.

"Sorry my ex boyfriend trying to get back together with me. Jackie, I gotta go. I need to pick up Toby from baseball. Oh and Kim, if you ever want a girl to chat with. You know some girl on girl time, just hit me up." Zoe said and walked off.

"Your sister seems really nice." Rudy said.

Jack smiled, "Yeah she is." Jack said.

"OK, guys you can head home or do whatever practice is over. I gotta meet with Bobby about some funs we'll get." Rudy said.

Each teen went their own way, yet Jack and Kim were walking together.

"I can't believe you are coming over to my house to hang with my sister, I feel so betrayed." Jack said.

Kim laughed, "Don't be. I just want to have a friend who is a girl, I mean Grace is fun but we don't hang out as much as we do." Kim said.

Both Jack and Kim blushed after Kim said that.

"So um Kim do-. Did you get the homework in math today?" Jack asked.

'That is weird Jack hates math, why would he bring it up?' Kim thought.

"Um yeah I did." She answered.

The two got to Jack's house, outside there was Toby. He was eating ice cream on the porch, his shirt covered with the ice cream and his face.

"Zoe bought you ice cream?" Jack asked.

Toby nodded, "Yeah because I am the pitcher for the up coming game." Toby said.

"Congrats Toby." Jack said.

"Yeah good job." Kim said.

"Thanks," Toby said and went back to eating.

Once they got inside Kim saw how crazy the Brewer's are. She saw Jack's mom was grabbing papers and putting them in a briefcase while his dad was grabbing his tools and his work gloves.

"Sorry Jack, the boys at the business need me." His dad said.

"It's alright." Jack said.

"I am sorry Jack but my client called me and wants to changed his statement." His mom said.

"Go on and save the world." Jack said.

Jack and Kim watched Jack's parents leave in such a hurry it didn't seem to surprise Jack. Kim glanced over and saw a normal expression on Jack's face.

"Is this normal in this house?" Kim asked.

"Pretty much, so if you want to find Zoe. She is upstairs in her room, don't worry her name is written on it." Jack said.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked.

"Um bathroom, then to the living room and maybe get some gaming in before Toby steals the TV." Jack said.

Kim walked up the stairs and noticed some family photos up the stairs, and up in the hallway. She looked around and saw the only room without a name on it with the doors shut. Kim thought it was the parents room. Kim saw Jack's she was nosy and opened the door. She wasn't shocked, there was shaking stuff and karate stuff all over the room, including the fact the room was a mess. His clothes everywhere and books all over the floor. Kim shut the door and walked further down the hallway, she saw Toby's door and then came across Zoe's room.

Kim knocked, "Um Zoe its me." Kim said.

Zoe opened it, "Oh hi. Kinda shocking to see you here, but hey come on in." Zoe said.

"Yeah, I uh wanted to take up your offer on wanting like girl time." Kim said.

Zoe smiled, "OK but it better not be because your friends with my brother." Zoe said.

"Of course not." Kim said.

Kim walked into Zoe's room. There was posters of bands and famous actors and actress on the walls, even some of her writings framed hanging on the walls. She had one side of the wall chalk, Kim saw ideas written on them like for a new story Zoe was working on. Kim had a smile and seemed to like the creativity the room has to offer. Zoe told Kim she could sit down on her bed. Which was covered in Stephen King, C.S. Lewis, Mark Twain, and Edgar Allan Poe. Kim was impressed by the amount of books Zoe had and seemed really into.

"Sorry for the mess." Zoe said and sat on the chair in front of her desk.

"It's OK." Kim said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Zoe asked.

"Um Jack," Kim said.

Zoe grinned, "Oh does Kimmy have a crush on Jack?" Zoe asked.

Kim kept from blushing, "I don't have a crush on him."

"OK, so what do you want to talk about?" Zoe asked not believing in Kim.

"Well is it me or does Jack have a crush on someone?" Kim asked.

Zoe felt trapped, "Um I don't. Maybe." Zoe said.

"You know who?" Kim said.

"Hey, I promised Jack. I don't go back on my promises." Zoe said.

"Yet you embarrassed him in front his friends." Kim said.

"It's what older siblings do, that and protect secrets. I am sorry Kim, but Jack will tell the girl he likes how he feels when he feels ready." Zoe said.

"OK, well I have a serious question. My cousin, Ali, she has this crush on a guy doesn't know how to tell him. I honestly have no idea how to help her because I only dated maybe a few guys. Can you give me advice for her?" Kim asked.

"Oh sure, tell your cousin this. Be patient even though you don't want to, the right moment will come to express how you feel. She is probably scared, so tell her this too. Take a chance and just risk it. He probably has feelings for her too, and she doesn't even know it." Zoe said.

Zoe knew what Kim was doing, but somehow Kim didn't noticed Zoe caught on. Kim took the advice, and her phone went off. It was her mom, she had to head home. Zoe walked her down the stairs and to the front door. Toby was long gone and Kim heard yelling from the living room, the boys fighting for the TV. Zoe grinned hearing that and turned to Kim.

"OK, I'll be seeing you later Kim. Don't forget to tell your cousin." Zoe said.

"Um yeah thanks." Kim said and walked off.

Zoe had a devilish smile, "So Kim has a crush on Jack. Maybe its time for big sister to work some kind of magic." Zoe said and shut the door.

**Zoe is gonna go something in hopes to bring Jack and Kim together, will it work or back fire?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kickin It! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jack was walking down the hallway at school the next day, Kim was standing by her locker. She was completely ignoring whatever Grace was telling was starting to bug Grace, Kim was staring at Jack. He was talking to Jerry and Milton. Jack was smiling, Kim kept looking until she felt Grace grab her shoulders.

"Yo Kim, snap outta it." Grace said.

"Um sorry what were you saying?" Kim asked.

"Kim when are you going to tell Jack you like him?" Grace asked.

"Never, he has a crush on someone else." Kim said and shut her locker.

"Um that someone else is Kim Crawford. Jack has feelings for you whether you want to admit it or not." Grace said.

"Your crazy." Kim said.

Kim glanced over to Jack, he was laughing with the guys. Kim then snapped out of it, was she realizing she had feelings for Jack. Feelings than just friends. Grace was grinning.

"Told you, Kimmy. Besides Kim, he is crazy about you and only you." Grace said.

"I doubt it. He treats me like a sister." Kim said.

"Maybe he is shy." Grace said.

Kim laughed, "Jack? Him being shy?" Kim said and continued to laugh.

Jack turned hearing Kim laugh, he stared at her for a moment. He saw she was talking with Grace, he just wished he could build up the courage to just tell her how he feels. Jerry poked him and it got his attention.

"So what? Want to do that?" Jerry asked.

"Um what again, sorry I spaced out." Jack said.

"Hello the scary movie night at your place!" Milton said.

Jack nodded, "First I'll ask and see if its a go." Jack said.

The bell rang, Jerry and Milton walked off. Jack was heading toward the stairs and saw Kim walking over. Kim saw Jack and blushed by tried to stop herself, Jack instead of noticing such an important sign he just smiled. Kim smiled and walked up the stairs with him. Both of them were talking as they headed to their next class. As they walked into their class, Kim and Jack were laughing though once they got into the class Lindsey grabbed a hold of Jack and dragged him away from Kim.

Kim sat down and sighed, 'Of course Jack would never think of me as a girlfriend just as friends.' Kim thought.

"Ugh, Lindsey is such a witch. Jack doesn't like her, yet she has her hands all over him." Said a girl behind Kim.

"I know, I swear Jack is too nice of a guy." Said another girl.

Kim looked over at Jack, he wasn't happy but he didn't want to be a jerk. Somehow Kim understood that Jack is too nice of a guy to mean to anyone even if it is Lindsey.

Once school ended Kim ran to catch up with Jack, he was grabbing his skate board but stopped hearing Kim's voice. He turned and had his normal cute smile.

"Hey- Jack." Kim said outta breathe.

"Did you run all over looking for me?" Jack asked.

Kim nodded, "Yeah." She said.

"I am touched, what do you want Kim?" Jack asked.

Kim blushed, 'Crap I was too busy looking for him I forgot what I was going to say.' She thought.

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Did you just want to copy my English paper like Jerry?" He asked.

"I- uh, no. I mean, I was wondering if you wanted to give me some ideas on what to write on." Kim said.

"Kim, Mr. Wilson said its free write. It can be whatever." Jack said.

"Yeah I know, it's just I cannot think of the best idea." Kim said.

Jack smiled, "OK well how about we head to the mall and I buy us something to eat. Then I see what you got so far." Jack said.

Kim smiled, "Alright." She said.

Jack and Kim walked, as they did the two seemed to get closer. They laughed and talking on and on about stupid stuff, the stuff they talked about would get them stared at by everyone. Kim turned and looked at Jack, she smiled. He glanced at her and she turned quickly blushing, Kim hoped Jack didn't see her blushing yet Kim saw the bracelet she made for him on his wrist.

'I thought he didn't remember that bracelet? I thought he lost it when he lost his memory then?' Kim thought.

Jack noticed Kim grab his arm and point at the bracelet, "What is this?" She asked.

"A bracelet?" He answered sounding like an idiot.

"No where did you get it from?" She asked.

'Crap, she doesn't know I remember what happened.' Jack thought.

He smiled, "I found it in my pocket after I got my memory back." Jack lied.

Kim eyed him, "OK well why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I don't know, why did you give it to me?" Jack asked.

Kim laughed, "Sure whatever." Kim said.

They made it to the mall where they sat outside the dojo for a while, they talked and eventually Jack was helping Kim with her free write. Kim looked at him and partly daydream half the time.

"You listening?" He asked.

"Yeah, so what does the creativity run in the family?" She asked.

"Ah no, just being around Zoe must pay off." Jack said.

Kim smiled, "You two seem tight." She said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah we were tight after the divorce. It was hard on the both of us but somehow we made it through." Jack said.

"Why haven't you seen your father recently?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. I mean last I heard he was in Ohio or Virginia. I can't remember, he sent a few birthday card to Zoe and myself. I guess he doesn't care." He said.

"Maybe not, maybe he feels scared." Kim said.

Jack looked at her, "Maybe." He said.

Kim looked down at then back up, "I can't even relate to how you felt during that time. Mostly when your mom remarried, must have been hard." Kim said.

"Actually not really, my sister and I liked Tim when my mom started dating him. He was really cool." Jack said.

Kim smiled, "That's good." She said.

Jack nodded, "Why do you suddenly care Kim?" He asked.

"How rude, I've always cared Jack. I just- I don't know, never knew how to say it." Kim said.

"Never knew how to ask what it was like being a kid from a divorce family?" Jack asked.

Kim hit him with her book, "Never mind." Kim said.

"What is it then?" Jack asked.

Kim stood up, "Why don't we drop it?" She asked.

"You started it, so Kim spill it." Jack said.

Kim turned to him, he looked so serious. Kim was angry and nervous. Angry because she didn't want to talk about her feelings and nervous to how he'll take it. However Jack was just confused and wondering.

"Come on Kim." Jack said.

Kim made her hands into a fist, "You have a crush on Lindsey or something?" Was the first thing she could think of.

"No, why are you jealous?" Jack asked.

"As if, you're just my friend." Kim said.

Jack seemed a bit heart broken hearing that, but covered it up the best he could. Kim noticed that was kinda harsh and it did affect Jack. She went to apologize but Jack had a phone call. It was his mom, he didn't seem to happy on the phone. So it seemed like bad news. Once he got off the phone, he reached for his bag and skate board. Kim stopped him.

"Jack, I am sorry." Kim said.

"Sorry Kim, I have to go. Family issues, I'll- um see you at school." Jack said and rode off on his skate board.

Kim wanted to run after him, but what was the point. He was angry and upset. Kim stood there and just thought of what Zoe said, if she waited too long she could loose her chance with Jack.

"Did I loose my chance?" Kim asked standing alone.

**Kim thinks she blew it with Jack, Jack has some "family issues". Is Kim gonna confess her feelings? Is the "family issues" a lie to avoid being with Kim? Or is something juicy about to happen?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Kickin It! Alex is my fictional OC! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kim sat in her room and dialed Alex's cell, the two were really never close when she lived at Seaford yet after Zoe gave Kim her number. Well the two started getting along. Alex answered her cell phone like always.

"Sup Kim," Alex said.

"Hey Alex," Kim said, "How are things?"

"Good, it's been crazy. I mean I was in a Broadway!" Alex said.

"Oh cool, was it fun?" Kim asked.

"Yeah even though I was just a random dancer for a few scenes. So what's up?" Alex asked.

"Jack," Kim said.

"Oh is Juliet having love issues? Lay it on me." Alex said.

"I don't know, its really confusing." Kim said.

"Can't be as confusing as Eddie and Jerry both thinking I loved them." Alex said.

"That was funny." Kim said.

"But seriously what is it?" Alex asked.

"Well, where do I start?" Kim asked.

"Do you love Jack or something?" Alex asked.

Kim blushed, "Um yeah." She said.

Alex laughed, "Knew it. What's the big deal? Jack loves you too." Alex said.

"No he doesn't." Kim said.

"Um yeah he does. Kim, he and I talked about everything. He mostly talked about you." Alex said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. He'd mention he loves your smile, your sense of humor, how well you click, and even your bad dance moves." Alex said.

"He said that?" Kim asked.

"All of it, and it got old quickly." Alex said.

"Why hasn't he told me?" Kim asked.

"Jack is nervous, he never fallen head over heels for a girl before. Even though he knows how to talk to a girl, he doesn't know how to open his feelings to a girl." Alex said.

Kim nodded, "I gotta go. I need to clear things up with Jack." Kim said.

"OK, call me with updates!" Alex shouted.

"Alright, bye." Kim said.

"Bye." Alex said.

Kim ran down the stairs and out of her house, she texted Jack. She got nothing, and she also got his voice mail. She ran down to Chestnut street, and made it to Jack's house. She approached the drive way and at that point was out of breathe, by running about three blocks to Jack's. She kept hoping it was worth the run. She got to the door and knocked it, first she heard nothing then the door knob turning.

"Hi Kim," It was Zoe.

"Hey, where is Jack?" Kim asked.

Kim looked at Zoe, she noticed Zoe had been crying for a while. Her eyes were puffy and red, Zoe was holding a few tissues in her hand. Kim saw a bit further into the house, she saw Jack's mom sitting in a chair while Tim was rubbing her back. Jack was leaning against the wall, with a sad look on his face.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

Zoe bit her lip, "Um we got word that our father is dead." Zoe said.

Kim gasped, "Oh no! How did it happen?" Kim asked.

Zoe had tears sliding down the slide of her face, "He was driving to the airport to surprise Jack and I when he was killed by a drunk driver." Zoe said.

Kim had tears hearing that, "Oh god. Is- Is Jack OK? Are you OK?" Kim asked.

"No not really, but he and myself are taking time from school for a while. Since you came you can tell his friends for him." Zoe said.

"I am so sorry." Kim said.

Zoe managed a smile, "Don't be. You weren't the drive, now if you don't mind I need to confront my baby brother." Zoe said.

Kim nodded, "I understand. Please tell everyone I am here if you need anything." Kim said.

Zoe smiled, "Thank you. You're a good friend." Zoe said.

Kim watched Zoe shut the door, Kim was actually too shocked to leave. Kim was so sad but it was harder for Jack and Kim knew it. She just wanted to knock down the door and give him a big hug. Instead, she left him to be with family. Now she had to go play messenger

**Jack's biological father is dead?! How will this affect Jack? And how will this affect his relationship with Kim and the guys? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Kickin It! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jerry was laughing in the dojo, as Milton and Rudy were trying to do the dance moves he did. Jerry was just laughing as Milton falling onto the mat and Rudy just looking like someone with ants in their pants.

"Yo, just stop." Jerry said and turned off the music.

"Yeah, we should practice." Milton said.

"Wait, where is Kim and Jack?" Rudy said.

"Kim and Jack sitting in a tree." Jerry said while giggling.

Milton turned to Jerry, "Oh grow up Jerry. They might be running late." Milton said.

"It's kinda odd. Jack is usually the first one here, he takes karate very seriously." Rudy said.

"You think something happened Rudy?" Milton asked.

As the three got quiet and a bit serious in came Kim, she opened the doors with her head down. Her head down and just stopped crying. Jerry turned seeing Kim.

"Where have you been Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Are you OK Kim?" Milton asked running over.

"Ye- Yeah Milton." Kim said rubbing her eyes.

Rudy got her to sit down on the bench in the dojo. Rudy knelt down to look at her eye to eye, the two gathered around to figure out what is wrong with Kim.

"What is it Kim?" Rudy asked.

"It's Jack." Kim said.

"What happened to him?" Jerry asked.

"He's fine, well not emotionally." Kim said.

"What's wrong?" Milton asked.

"Jack's father was killed by a drunk driver." Kim said.

"Tim was?" Jerry asked.

"No his real father." Kim sad.

The three gasped, "Is he alright?" Milton asked.

Kim shook her head, "No. He didn't talk to me, I got the news from Zoe." Kim said.

"Oh god," Rudy said.

Kim nodded, "He won't be at school for a while. My guess he won't be a karate either." Kim said.

"That is understandable." Rudy said.

Jerry looked down, "Man now I feel bad. I want to help him, I want to cheer him up." Jerry said.

"We all do Jerry, but Jack needs time. He needs to cope with this." Milton said.

Kim nodded, "I just feel terrible because before he got the phone call to go home we got into a fight." Kim said.

"Oh, Kim." Jerry said.

"I don't want him sad that his father is dead and now thinking I hate him or something." Kim said.

Rudy knelt back down, "Kim look at me." He said.

Kim did and saw her sensei smiling at her.

"Jack would never hate you, because he really cares about you. He could never hate you because he is too nice of a guy." Rudy said.

Kim was rubbing her eyes, "Thanks Rudy." She said.

Rudy looked down, "OK how about we hold off on practice. We'll do it tomorrow, OK? After school, and Jerry and show us his moves." Rudy said.

"Cause Jerry is the man." Jerry said.

Kim partly laughed hearing that. Afterwards each teen walked out of the dojo leaving Rudy, he looked at the photograph of him with his students and smiled.

"I have such a loving group of students." Rudy said and walked into his office.

**Kim told the others the news. How will they feel without Jack for a while? How will Jack be? **

***Sorry for a short chapter*  
**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Kickin It! Please review and favorite for more!**

It had been a whole week since anyone has seen Jack, however Rudy got a call from Jack a few days back saying he and his family was heading to Ohio for the funeral. So the gang awaited for their fallen friend to return, but how long will that take?

Kim was walking home from school, no karate due to Rudy going out of town for something. Kim thought to head over to Jack's and see if he was home or better yet alright. She walked down the sidewalk and saw children laughing and running around in the neighborhood. Kim smiled but then saw Jack's house. The parents cars were there and so Kim walked up to the door. She knocked on it and then saw the knob turn.

Jack opened it, "Kim?" He asked.

Jack had bed hair, he was wearing a white wife beater and gray sweat pants. He rubbed his hands through his hair and leaned against the door frame.

"Hi Jack," Kim said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see how you were. Everyone is worried." Kim said.

He nodded, "I see." He said.

Kim looked at him, "Can I come in?" She asked.

Jack looked behind him and then nodded, "Sure."

Kim stepped inside, she really didn't hear a lot of noise. She was sure his parents weren't home, yet they were. Jack's dad was outside in the backyard doing some yard work as Jack's mom was out watering pants. Jack looked at her and he was leaning against the wall.

"So um, how is everyone?" Kim asked.

"Mom is taking it alright, I mean Tim has calmed her down. Zoe is alright, her way of dealing with it is by hanging with everyone she knows." Jack said.

"And your way?" Kim asked.

He avoided the question, he sat down on one of the stairs. Kim put her backpack down and sat down next to him. He turned to her and she didn't blush that time.

"Jack, I am worried." Kim said.

"Kim, I am fine." He said.

"No you're not. Jack, you lost someone and now you're not sure how to express how to feel." Kim said.

"You don't know how I feel." Jack said.

"Yes, so if you tell me well maybe I can help you." Kim said.

Jack turned to his hands and then sighed, "I feel upset." He said.

"That's normal Jack." Kim said.

"I feel like a terrible son." He added.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I knew his address, I could have wrote to him or even called him. But I never did, and the one chance he was going to visit he gets killed." Jack said.

"Jack, you couldn't have known." Kim said.

"I know but still Kim, it's really hard not blaming yourself." Jack said.

"Don't, Jack." Kim said.

Then they were silent, no one spoke.

"Kim, I am sorry about the day at the mall. I shouldn't have been so hard." Jack said.

"No I should say sorry, being all jealous over Lindsey that day." Kim said.

Jack managed to smile, "So you were jealous." He said.

"In your dreams." Kim said teasing him.

Jack looked at her and pulled out the bracelet, "I know you made me this bracelet." He said.

"Um- OK." Kim said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." He said.

"Anything else?" Kim asked.

Jack had thought about it and instead of hoping she might actually like him, Jack just lied.

"Not really." Jack said.

"Oh," Kim said sounding disappointed.

Jack looked at her, "So the guys really worried?" He asked.

Kim nodded, "Yeah." She said.

"Well it goes to show I have great friends." Jack said.

"So when are you coming back to school?" Kim asked.

"Since today is Thursday I'll come back Monday, besides I got my homework caught up." Jack said.

"Jerk," Kim said.

Jack smiled, "Hey I couldn't fall behind while I was gone." Jack said.

"What about Zoe? Has she gone back to college?" Kim asked.

"Yeah today, she needed to have things on her mind." Jack said.

"What have you been doing?" Kim asked.

"Sleeping or playing video games." Jack said.

"You are lazy." Kim said

Jack laughed, "Can't help it. At least I am not a girl after a break up and eat a lot of ice cream." Jack said.

"Shut up, I only asked you to help me through one heart break." Kim said and pushed him.

Jack laughed, "Sorry Kim but it's true." Jack said.

Kim smiled, 'At least he is smiling.' She thought.

Jack let out a deep breathe, "After all the depression and sadness I am kinda glad you came over even though I didn't want to anyone until I was the Jack you knew again." Jack said.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because you cheered me up Kim, and for that I thank you." Jack said.

"Your welcome." Kim said.

"Kim, you need to know your an amazing girl. Not just in karate or in cheering at school, you are over all one of a kind girl. Sure you suck at dancing and a terrible liar. Kim, you are so cute and funny. It makes me happy to have a person like you in my life." Jack said smiling.

Kim blushed and it was noticeable, "Really Jack?" Kim asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Kim somehow built up the courage and just leaned in, and she kissed Jack. Kim was freaking out that she had kissed him and Jack was freaking out that she had kissed him. They heard the front door open, it was Toby.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

Kim and Jack were apart now, both blushing and feeling really awkward toward each other.

"Um, I gotta go." Kim said.

"Yeah, um see you." Jack said.

Kim smiled still blushing, "Right right." Kim said grabbing her backpack.

Jack sat on the stairs blushing and avoided staring at anyone, and then heard his sister step in behind his brother.

"So did Jackie kiss her?" Zoe asked.

"She kissed me." Jack said sounding shocked.

"Awe, she likes you." Zoe said.

'Does she? Or does she feel bad about what happened?' Jack thought.

As Kim ran away from Jack's house she slowly stopped. She was catching her breathe and was realizing what she had done, she put her feelings on the table. It was risking it all at that point, she could get shut down by Jack if he doesn't like her. Kim just stood there and turned her head back to the house.

'Does Jack feel the same? Or did I just make the worst mistake ever?' Kim thought.

**KIM KISSED JACK! Now both are really confused and unsure how to act?! Are they finally going to confess their feelings?**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Kickin It! Please review and favorite it for more!**

Jack had returned to school and no one seemed to bring up what happened, including Frank. Which seemed odd, maybe it was because everyone can relate to loosing someone dear to them and just didn't want to hurt Jack. Jack walked to his locker and saw Jerry and Milton walk over. The two had a small smile.

"Hey Jack." Milton said.

"Hi guys." Jack said as he opened his locker.

"How are you?" Jerry asked.

Jack grabbed his history book, "Good." He said.

"That's good to hear, we were all worried sick about you." Milton said.

"I know, Kim stopped by Thursday." Jack said.

Jerry smiled, "Oh really?" Jerry asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah she was seeing how I was. Also how Zoe and my mom were doing." Jack said.

"That's kind of her. She should have told us she was going over, we would have came too." Milton said.

Jack shut his locker, "Ha I know you would have." He said.

Jerry looked at Jack, "You coming to karate today?" Jerry asked.

"Duh, I won't miss it." Jack said.

"Good, because it's been too quiet without you." Jerry added.

Jack laughed, "I bet." Jack said.

The three guys walked down the hallway, as they walked pass others they walked near Kim. Jack noticed Kim was talking with Grace, so he thought to leave her alone for now. Kim looked up from Grace and saw Jack, their eyes locked for a split second. Kim quickly turned away and returned to what her friend was talking about, as Jack headed to study hall.

"And then my mom was like saying how lazy I am." Grace said.

"Ah," Kim said not really caring.

"Kim, what is it? I thought you went to see Jack last week, did something happen?" Grace asked.

"Um, no. Well sorta." Kim said.

Grace smiled, "Spill it girl!" Grace said.

"Whoa, calm down. I don't want anyone to hear you." Kim said.

"OK, what is it?" Grace asked calming down.

"I kissed Jack last week." Kim said.

"You- What?!" Grace shouted.

"Hey, keep it down! Yes, I kissed him." Kim said.

"So, you dating or something?" Grace asked.

"That's the thing, we haven't spoke since the kiss. I kinda wanted to wait til he was at school again, but I've been too nervous to talk to him. I've been fearing that he'll just say he doesn't love me." Kim said.

"Kim, you're overreacting. This is Jack, he has feelings for you. I mean what guy would try to save you from a jerk celebrity, also you basically picked Jack over a prince from another country." Grace said.

Kim blushed, "I know but." Kim said.

"Quit being negative. Is it hard to believe that Jack could love you?" Grace asked.

"Kinda." Kim said.

"Oh Kim, you're hopeless." Grace said as the bell rang.

The girls headed off their own way for class. Jack sat in study hall, he was texting Alex. She was in school in New York and the two had starting catching up again since Zoe gave him Alex's number. Jack was so glad his study hall monitor was cool with phones being out, so he continued to text Alex.

_'Sup Romeo. -Alex'_

'Romeo, god is she still calling me that?' Jack thought.

_'Gotta tell you something. -Jack'_

_'What? -Alex'_

_'Um, Kim kissed me. -Jack'_

_'OMG! -Alex'_

_'Yeah, I don't know if she actually likes me like that. -Jack'_

_'Ask her!? -Alex'_

_'But would if she only thinks of me as a friend? -Jack'_

_'Dude she KISSED you! -Alex'_

_'OK, I'll try to talk to her after school before karate. -Jack'_

_'Better! I g2g the bell rang. -Alex'_

_'Bye. -Jack'_

Jack sat in the study hall room, just thinking how he'd talk to Kim. He wasn't sure how to start or even say. Kim had the same problem, she was far too scared to ask him or better yet mention the kiss. She just hoped she could tell him her feelings without getting her heart broken. Kim sat in her final class of the day and heard the bell ring, she was sighing. She didn't want to go to karate and be near Jack without knowing how he feels. As Kim walked out of the school, she saw Jack waiting for her.

"Hey," He said, "Wanna walk with me to the dojo?"

Kim nodded, "Sure."

The two were awkwardly quiet for a while, they heard other teens talk and cars drive by.

"Um, about the kiss-." Both of them said.

"Um you first." Kim said.

Jack blushed, "I um didn't think he had feelings for me like that." Jack said.

"Yeah let me explain-." Kim said.

"I- I always thought you just thought of me as a friend." Jack said.

"I- I," Kim was too afraid.

'Come on Kim Crawford you can do it!' Kim thought.

"I have a crush on you!" Kim shouted.

The two stopped, Kim looked down. Her hands in a fist and was blushing. Jack stood a bit shocked but a little bit sure that he knew she liked him. He had a smiled across his face. Kim lifted her head and saw the smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

Jack looked down and then back at her, "Well this is less awkward then. I was about to tell you I had a crush on you too." Jack said.

Kim looked at him, "Oh gosh you really do like me?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, what's not to like? You're an amazing girl." Jack said.

"So Alex and Grace were right." Kim said to herself.

Jack looked at Kim, "So um wanna ditch karate? I'll call Rudy and tell him I am babysitting with you." Jack said.

"Really ditch karate?" Kim asked.

Jack shrugged, "Sure why not. I mean we can grab some pizza or something." Jack said.

Kim smiled and blushed, "It's a date." She said.

**JackXKim #KICK**

**Yaaay! They finally confessed their feelings!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Kickin It! I only own Ethan and Alex! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jack and Kim have been dating for a month. During which, they had their first date and first kiss. Also their dojo went to many tournaments and won at least a few.

Jack was tying his shoe laces when Kim walked over, "Hey Jack." She said.

"Hi Kim," Jack said.

"So had fun last night?" Kim asked.

"Totally." Jack said smiling.

The two went and saw a movie and even went out to dinner, Jack paid.

Jerry and Milton walked over, "Yo Jack!" Jerry shouted.

"Hey man." Jack said.

Milton looked at Jack, "Your sister just ran into us. She told us to tell you, to call Alex." Milton said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

The two shrugged, "Don't know man." Jerry said.

Jack dialed his friends number and waited for an answer.

_"Hello," Alex answered._

"Hey my sister wanted me to call you." Jack said.

_"Oh yeah! Guess what?" Alex asked._

"What?" Jack asked.

_"Ethan and I are making a trip out to Seaford, we are gonna visit!" Alex shouted._

"No way?" He asked.

_"Way, we are on our way to the airport now. Should be there tomorrow, look forward to see you Jack!" Alex shouted._

"Yeah, bye." He said.

_"Bye!" She said._

Jack lowered his phone and turned to his friends, awaiting the answer. Jack had a smile across his face and his friends were really wondering now.

"So?" Kim asked.

"Ethan and Alex are coming for a visit." Jack said.

"Really!?" Jerry asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." Jack said.

"Wow, what a surprise Jack." Milton said.

"Well, last month was full of surprises. So this can't be bad." Kim said.

Jack laughed, "Can we forget that guys. Anyways, they'll be here tomorrow. So yeah." Jack said.

"So do you know where they are staying?" Kim asked.

"Don't know, but likely my place. Alex crash with Zoe and Ethan crash with me." Jack said.

"Oh buddy, sleepover!" Jerry shouted.

"Oh knock it off Jer," Jack said.

"Well when they fly in tomorrow, we all can greet them." Milton said.

"OK, well meet me at the dojo first and Zoe can drive us to the airport in my mom's van." Jack said.

His friends smiled and nodded, then headed out.

**Check out what will happen when the whole game meets Alex and Ethan!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Kickin It! I only own my fan version of Jack's family, Alex, and Ethan! Review and favorite please!**

Jack and his friends awaited at the airport for Jack's friends from his old school, Alex and Ethan. It had been a long time since his friends seen Alex, when she lived at Seaford until her father moved to New York and some were excited. However, none of them knew of Ethan and was really wondering who he was and what kind of guy he is. Zoe sat next to Milton and Jerry on the bench, Kim leaned against the bench as Jack didn't sit.

"So um, Jack what's Ethan like?" Milton asked.

Zoe laughed, "That's a funny question." Zoe said.

"Yeah, um Ethan is well um." Jack tried to answer it.

Kim smiled, "Really it can't be that hard." Kim said.

"Well Ethan isn't quite a genius, yet he is an amazing photographer." Jack said.

"I nearly forgot, he wanted to use me as his model." Zoe said.

Jerry nodded, "So um how has Alex been since she left?" Jerry asked.

Kim grinned, "Oh does Jerry still have a crush on her?" Kim asked.

Jerry blushed, "Do not." He said.

_"Flight 478 has landed." The speakers said._

"That's there flight." Milton said.

Jack nodded and the gang waited at the gate for the two. Jack and Zoe kept looking for the two, as the others just looked for Alex. Then all of a sudden they saw a girl with bright red hair and knew.

"Alex!" Kim yelled.

The girl turned seeing them, "Oh hi!" She yelled back.

She dragged this guy with long shaggy black hair over. He had this punk look going for him as Alex was wearing some scene like clothing. She had a big smile across her face, and the guy had a small smile.

"Hey guys." Jack said smiling.

The guy slowly lighten up, "Wow Jack Brewer. Mister popular, man it's been forever." He said.

"Well its hard to keep in touch when your phone isn't working." Jack said.

He shrugged, "Can't help it." He said.

Jack turned, "Oh guys meet Ethan. Ethan meet my friends. Kim, Jerry, and Milton." Jack said.

Alex smiled, "Great I feel welcomed no greeting for me." Alex said.

"Oh calm down Alex, everyone has already met you." Zoe said.

Ethan nodded, "So Alex told me on the flight you have a girlfriend Jack." Ethan said.

Jack kinda blushed, "Yeah." He said and pointed to Kim.

"Ah, she is pretty cute." Ethan said.

Alex punched Ethan, "Oh and you say nothing nice like that to me." Alex said.

"Well you're kinda like a guy to me." Ethan said.

Alex punched him again and Ethan yelped, "Quit it!" He said.

Jerry walked next to Alex as they were leaving the airport. Ethan walked by Jack to catch up, and Kim was holding his hand. Milton and Zoe were talking as they walked. Jerry looked down and then to Alex.

"So how have you been?" Jerry asked.

"Good and you?" Alex asked.

"Good," Jerry said.

"That's good, so anything new with school or even karate?" Alex asked.

"Um, uh no." Jerry said blushing.

Alex formed a smile and giggled, "You are such a dork. Something must have happened since we last saw each other." Alex said.

Jerry shrugged, "Nothing that I can think of." Jerry said.

Alex laughed again, which got Ethan's attention.

"Come on, really?" She asked.

Jerry nodded as his reply.

"Well I've been pretty busy in New York, I got a job at a movie theater." Alex said.

"Cool," Jerry said.

Jack noticed Ethan's attention toward Alex, he had a sly grin which got Kim's attention seeing it.

"So Ethan, have you told Alex yet?" Jack asked.

Ethan quickly turned, "Dude drop it." Ethan said.

"Oh you haven't?" Jack asked.

"Of course not." Ethan said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well one, she doesn't live near me anymore. She lives in New York and I live in Michigan, we live too far away." Ethan said.

"Ah come on its a lot closer than Seaford to New York." Jack said.

Ethan shrugged, "Besides last time we spoke she said she had a crush." Ethan said.

"Um, maybe she was talking about you." Kim said.

Ethan glanced to her, "What?" He asked.

"Girls do that, when they aren't sure a guy has a crush on them. Trust me, I know." Kim said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah she is right on that one." Jack said.

They got to the parking lot and Zoe got everyone in the van. They drove off to Jack's house, where everyone got out and both visiting friends got their things from the van and were about to head inside.

"So um, how long you staying here?" Milton asked.

"Well we both are on Spring Break so, about a week." Alex said.

"Really, we have school tomorrow and then on break." Kim said.

"Lucky us." Ethan said with a grin.

Alex smiled, "Yeah we are lucky." She said.

Jack smiled, "Well maybe after we all get out of school we all can go do something." Jack said.

"Yeah," Jerry said.

Milton nodded, "I like that idea." He said.

"Alright but you are walking. I am not driving you anywhere." Zoe said.

Zoe walked inside, leaving the teens outside. Jack stood next to Alex and Ethan, about to head inside and help them unpack. As his friends were about to leave to head home.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow then." Alex said.

"Yeah," Jerry said.

"Yes, we'll leave you to unpacking." Milton said.

"Alright." Ethan said.

"Jack, don't forget to text me." Kim said.

"I won't." Jack said.

Then Jack's karate friends walked off toward their homes, Jack and his old friends headed inside his house to settle in for the week they will be staying with him.

**What will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Kickin It! I only own Ethan and Alex my OCs! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jack and Kim were walking down the hallway together, Kim stopped at her locker where she was talking to Grace. Jack walked to his locker. He opened it and suddenly was shocked seeing Jerry run toward him.

"JACK!" He yelled.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I need your help." Jerry said.

"What is it dude?" Jack asked.

"Alex." Jerry said.

"What about her?" Jack asked.

"I-um still like her." Jerry said.

"You do?" Jack asked.

'Oh crap, how will Ethan feel about it?' Jack thought.

"Dude you need to help me. Tell her I've matured since we last spoke." Jerry said.

"Jer, I can't lie to her." Jack said.

"Come on please." Jerry said.

"Jerry, prove to her that you've matured on your own." Jack said.

"Hey guys, ready for science?" Milton asked walking over.

"Yeah." Both teens said not sounding thrilled.

After school, they all walked out of the school. Standing there was Ethan and Alex, the two were talking. Alex was laughing and there was a slight blush from Ethan.

"Yo, you didn't have to come out here." Jack said.

"Ah man didn't want you to have to back track because of us. Beside Alex showed me her place here." Ethan said.

"Well who wants to get something to eat?" Kim asked.

"Me!" Alex said.

"Well I find eating very good right now." Jerry said.

Alex giggled, "Um you trying to be funny?" She asked.

Ethan let out a deep breathe, "I am not hungry. How about we just go see a movie or even the dojo you practice at." Ethan said.

Alex glanced at Ethan and shrugged, "OK mister pushy." Alex said.

Jack nodded, "Sure we can show you the dojo." Jack said.

Milton nodded, "Yeah and Rudy would love it." Milton said.

"Wow you actually call the sensei by first name. I am shocked, we would be in trouble if we called your grandpa by grandpa Brewer." Ethan said.

Alex laughed, "You use to say it all the time. So much punishments you had to deal with." Alex said.

They walked to the dojo, however Ethan kept getting jealous over the fact that Jerry was trying to be all over Alex. Alex laughed at every single joke Jerry made. Which was starting to get Ethan angry. Once they entered the dojo, Rudy noticed the kids. Alex had a smile and hugged the sensei.

"Wow, Rudy its been a while." Alex said.

"Oh Alex, you look great." Rudy said.

Alex smiled, "Oh meet Ethan. He's a friend." She said.

"Hey Rudy," Ethan said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ethan." Rudy said.

Jerry grabbed Alex's shoulder, "Hey want to go see a movie tonight? You and me?" Jerry asked.

Alex smiled, "Um I don't know." Alex said.

"Please." Jerry said.

Ethan glared at Jerry, "She doesn't know bud." Ethan said.

Jack noticed then tension, "Um how about we all go see a movie." Jack said.

Kim nodded, "Ye- Yeah there is a great spy movie out." Kim said.

Milton smiled, "I heard that good actor James Carter is in it." Milton said.

Alex cheered, "Yes I've been dying to see that movie." Alex said.

"Then I'll pay." Jerry said.

"For all of us, great Jerry." Ethan said grinning.

Milton smiled, "Oh thanks Jerry." He said.

"Uh- uh yeah no problem." Jerry said.

Alex noticed what was going on, so she grabbed Ethan's arm and dragged him away. It got everyone's attention, she and Ethan stood away and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What the heck man?" Alex asked.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Are you jealous or something?" Alex asked.

"What me jealous? Heck no." Ethan said.

"Ha, then what was up with that?" Alex asked.

"None of your business." Ethan said.

"Real childish. Come on Ethan, you're acting like I am your girl. I thought you thought of me as a guy." Alex said.

"Not true." Ethan said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You know what." Alex said.

Alex walked over to Kim and grabbed her arm, basically dragging her away from Jack by the front door.

"I am going to have some girl time. So Ethan, get to know the guys. Later we'll go see a movie." Alex said.

"Fine, but don't start bossing me like your boyfriend." Ethan said.

"Oh you so wish." Alex said.

"Oh dream on princess." Ethan said.

"Jerk," Alex said and left with Kim.

Jack walked over and said, "Um that could have gone worst." Jack said.

"Jack, just don't." Ethan said.

**Some jealously is forming... A fight maybe?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Kickin It! I only own Alex and Ethan! Please review and favorite by telling me you like it!**

While out shopping with Alex, Kim was a bit nosy. She wanted to know what Alex thought of Ethan and if she was angry at him for not treating her like a girl, instead as a guy.

Alex sighed, "I am sorry I dragged you away from Jack." Alex said.

Kim laughed and smiled, "Hey its no big deal. I can see him everyday. It's rare to see someone from across the states." Kim said.

Alex glanced up, "Yeah." She said.

Kim nodded, "So um do you like Ethan or something?" Kim asked.

"Ethan? Oh no way." Alex said.

"What? He totally likes you though." Kim said.

"Doubt it." Alex said looking at a clothes rack.

"How come?" Kim asked.

"Because, Ethan never thought of me as a girl. He always addressed me as one of the guys." Alex said.

"Do you like him?" She asked.

"Kim, I am fine. Besides we are hundreds of miles away, how could we hold a relationship?" Alex asked.

"With faith." Kim said.

Alex glanced at Kim, "You know since when are you some relationship expert?" Alex asked.

"Since I learned from you." Kim said.

Alex grinned, "OK." She said.

At the dojo, the guys were partly silent. Well Ethan was, he was sitting on the bench. Jerry was talking about how he will win over Alex with his Spanish charms. Milton was ragging him how it'll never work, and Jack was trying to get Jerry to just forget about Alex. Ethan pulled out his cell phone and texted Alex.

_'Hey. -Ethan'_

_'What? -Alex'_

_'Um, I am sorry. -Ethan'_

_'OK? -Alex'_

_'No really, I shouldn't have acted jealous. -Ethan'_

_'So you like me or something? -Alex'_

_'Of course not, I am just a bit protective of my friends. -Ethan'_

There was no reply for a while. Ethan just held onto his phone and awaited an answer. However he felt someone touch his shoulders, it was Jerry. He had a dorky smile across his face.

"So bud got any advice to help me score one with Alex?" Jerry asked.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Jerry," Jack started.

"I asked if you got any advice? You stupid or something?" Jerry asked.

Ethan got angry, he stood up and knocked Jerry down on the mat hard. Jerry laid there in fear, Milton knelt down to Jerry's aid. Jack pulled Ethan away, just to make sure he doesn't hit Jerry again. Jerry was being helped up by Milton.

"What the heck?" A female voice spoke.

They all turned, and saw Kim and Alex. Kim ran over to check on Jerry, Alex looked in shocked but walked over to Ethan. Jack looked from Ethan and Alex. Ethan looked sorry and sad seeing Alex's expression. Alex looked angry and upset. All of a sudden Alex slapped Ethan across the face.

"I am such an idiot." Alex said.

After she slapped him, she walked out. Jack glanced from Ethan to Alex walking out, he was hoping Ethan would run after her which he didn't.  
Instead Jack ran after her. Kim turned looked at Jerry then to Ethan. Ethan looked like he was crushed, and then he noticed Kim.

"We are going to have some words." Kim said.

"You aren't my friend." Ethan said.

"Doesn't matter, I care about Alex. What you did hurt her." Kim said.

"I really did?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

Once Jack finally caught Alex, he had noticed tears in her eyes. Jack held her hug him tightly and cry on him.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you aren't an idiot." Jack said trying to comfort her.

"Yes I am, I have fallen in love with a jerk." Alex said.

"Ethan isn't a jerk. He just gets very protective and jealous." Jack said.

"Sure, and I am the president." Alex said and continued to weep.

**What's gonna happen next?**

**Will Jack and Kim get Ethan and Alex together?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Kickin It! I only own Alex and Ethan my OC's! Please review and favorite please!**

Ethan and Kim sat on a bench at the mall court yard. Ethan was looking down at his hands and Kim glanced to him. She was waiting for him to talk, which didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

"So Ethan, when did you start to have feelings for Alex?" Kim asked.

Ethan had a smile, "Well since forever but since I knew for the longest time she loved Jack. I just- just knew my chances were slim. I mean Jack is Jack.  
This amazing karate kid who also can skate like a pro. Me, I am just a teen with a camera." Ethan said.

Kim touched Ethan's shoulder, "Doesn't mean a thing. Just because you use a camera doesn't mean your not important." Kim said.

Ethan nodded, "Well I- I um. I wanted to tell her before she moved to Seaford how I felt, I mean she was leaving for good with her dad. She gave me her cell number and we contacted back and forth. I just- couldn't tell her." Ethan said.

"Ethan," Kim said.

"I mean, when I found out she was moving back to the east coast I was excited. I was pretty sure she was moving back home, yet I was blinded by idiotic thoughts." Ethan said.

Kim smiled, "She lives in New York and you live in Michigan. It's somewhat close." Kim said.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be such a relationship. We'd barely see each other." Ethan said.

Kim nodded, "But maybe if you have enough faith it'll work out." Kim said.

Ethan cocked a grin, "Easy for you to say Barbie." Ethan said.

Jack got Alex to calm down, they were standing in the mall parking lot. The two were quiet until Jack glanced back over, he wanted to talk to her about the way she handled Ethan attacking Jerry.

"Alex, listen to me-." Jack started.

"No, Jack." Alex said shaking her head.

Jack looked at his friend, "Alex whether you want to listen or not. Just please, for me." Jack said.

Alex looked up at Jack, "What?" She asked.

"Ethan, he- he attacked Jerry because he got jealous." Jack said.

"Why would Ethan get jealous? He doesn't like me." Alex asked.

"Yes he does." Jack said.

"Wait- What?" Alex asked.

"He didn't want me to tell, he wanted to tell you when he felt ready." Jack said.

"Jack?" Alex said.

Jack nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "Sure knocking Jerry down wasn't the best way to impress you but you've always had the weird taste in boys." Jack said and grinned looking at her.

Alex smiled, "You sure know when to bring back our history." Alex said.

Jack smiled, "Come on and just listen to him. You might regret it." Jack said.

Alex smiled and looked up, "OK but only because you said it." Alex said.

Jack pushed her and she pushed him back, then Alex leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Jack, you've always figured out way to cheer me up. You're such a good friend." Alex said.

**What will happen next?**

**KimXJack... and maybe AlexXEthan  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Kickin It! I do however own Ethan and Alex! Please review and favorite!**

Ethan sat on the bench alone, he was thinking things through. Standing afar was Alex, she seemed a bit nervous and then slowly walked over. Ethan heard her and looked up. He stood up and quickly smiled at her. Alex formed a smile at him.

"Uh, hi." Ethan said.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Listen, I am sorry." Ethan said.

"It's OK." Alex said.

"No, I shouldn't have jumped Jerry. If you like him, then date him." Ethan said.

"That would be complicated. One, we live far away. Two, I don't love him." Alex said.

Ethan looked up at her, "Really?" He asked.

Alex blushed and nodded, "Yeah." She said.

Ethan sat down, "But you can't like me? I- I'm nothing speical." Ethan said.

He felt Alex smacked him up side the head. Which followed by her sitting next to him, she looked directly into his eyes.

"Don't say that. Ethan, you're amazing. You are such a skilled photographer and your so funny, and always there." Alex said.

"Really?" He asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah! You can be a jerk but so can I." Alex said.

Ethan smiled, "Well it's good to hear you say that." He said.

Alex felt him touch her hand, she looked at him. He had a smile and she smiled too.

"I really like you Alex." Ethan said.

"I'd hope you like me." Alex said.

Ethan shook his head, "No not like you. I mean more than like." Ethan said.

Alex smiled and pushed him, "Shut it." She said blushing.

"Well it's true. I care about you." Ethan said.

"How long?" She asked.

"Before Jack moved away." Ethan said.

Alex looked shocked, "Really?" She asked.

Ethan nodded, "And I've been waiting for the right time to tell you. Or better yet, I was too scared to tell you." Ethan said.

Alex smiled, "That's too kind. Ethan, I know if we were to do a relationship it would be hard. We don't live anywhere close to each other." Alex said.

"But I have faith in you. I know you wouldn't try to hurt me." Ethan said.

Alex blushed, "You really trust me that much?" Alex asked.

Ethan nodded, "Yes." He said.

Alex felt all these different feelings and just pulled Ethan toward her. She touched his face as she kissed him, which shocked Ethan, yet he grabbed a hold of her hands too. When they pulled back, there was that awkward feeling between them.

"Alex," Ethan said.

Alex turned to him, "Yes?" She asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Of course." She said.

Standing from afar was Kim and Jack, the two were holding hands and smiling. Kim looked up and kissed Jack on the cheek, Jack hugged her.

"We did good." Kim said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah we did good." Jack said smiling.

**EthanXAlex! Yaaay!**

**Don't worry the story line is gonna get dramatic soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Kickin It! I only own Alex and Ethan! Please review and favorite for more!**

"You really have to leave?" Kim asked.

Alex and Ethan held onto their bags. Both nodded, and Ethan held onto Alex's hand.

"Yeah, school starts back up in a few days." Ethan said.

"Totally, we also need to plan time to visit each other." Alex said.

"Well come back to Seaford anytime." Jack said.

Alex smiled, "Of course." She said.

Alex walked over to Milton and hugged him, then to Jerry, and Kim. Once she stood in front of Jack, she hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek. Ethan was saying goodbye to everyone else. Alex looked at Jack, she had a smile.

"The Shaking Trio." Alex said smiling.

Jack held his hand out, Ethan put his hand in the middle as did Alex. The three looked at each other, Jack then pulled the two in and hugged them.

"OK, we need to do this again. It was nice to spend the week with you guys." Jack said.

"Yeah, you guys should see our old school. It is so lame without you two." Ethan said.

"Maybe we'll all visit there." Alex said.

"Maybe," Jack said.

_'Flight 478 is now loading'_

Alex and Ethan looked at them, they turned around and faced the gate.

"Guess this is goodbye." Milton said.

"We'll see you soon." Jerry said.

Alex nodded, "Yea bye." Alex said.

Alex and Ethan walked off toward the loading station, Jack and the gang stayed to watch their plane take off. Kim held onto Jack's hand and hugged his arm.

"You have some amazing friends." Kim said.

"Yeah I do, and a sweet girlfriend." Jack said.

Kim kissed his cheek, "Yeah you do." She said.

Jerry poked them, "Dude they have hotdogs here!" Jerry cheered and ran over.

Milton sighed, "He can never stop thinking about food." Milton said.

"Hey better food than him trying to pick up girls." Kim said.

The three of them walked over to Jerry, he was buying four hotdogs. One for the each of them, they ate the hotdogs as they were leaving. Jack heard his phone ring, he handed his hotdog to Kim to hold.

"Hello," Jack answered.

_"Jack, um its your mom." His mom said._

"Mom, what is it?" Jack asked.

_"Your father and sister got into a car accident." His mom said._

"Ar- Are they OK?" Jack asked.

The moment he said that everyone was looking at him.

_"Yes, I want you to head home as soon as you can. Please." His mom said._

"Yeah totally, was Toby in the car? Or is he with you?" Jack asked.

_"He is with me now, but he was hanging with Henry." His mom said._

"Well I should be there soon, if you want Mrs. Jones to watch him until I get there you can head to the hospital." Jack said.

_"Alright, see you soon." His mom said._

"Love you." Jack said.

_"Love you," His mom said and hung up._

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

"Zoe and my dad got into a car wreak." Jack said.

"Are they OK?" Milton asked.

"My mom says they are, so I need to head home." Jack said.

"Want us to come with?" Kim asked.

"Sure, I mean I need to go home to watch Toby." Jack said.

"Yeah I can beat your brother in that fighting game he keeps beating me in." Jerry said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Alright let's go." Jack said.

**Good friends leave but now get news that Jack's father and sister got into a car accident... How are they?**

**What will happen next?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Kickin It! I only own my fictional Brewer family! Please review and favorite!**

Jerry was playing Toby on the X-Box in the living room. Kim heard Jerry screaming at the screen as Toby was winning. Milton sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Jack pulled out some ice tea and poured it in a cup. He let out a deep breathe and took a drink.

He walked into the living room, "Toby want something to eat or drink?" Jack asked.

They all noticed Toby didn't reply back.

"Tobias!" Jack shouted.

Toby paused the game, "Sorry um can I have a soda?" Toby asked.

"Did you have one today?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Toby said.

"You lying?" Jack asked.

"Yes, can I have Kool-Aid then?" Toby asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." Jack said and walked into the kitchen.

Kim turned to Jack as he poured Kool-Aid into a glass for his brother. Kim grinned and walked over to the breakfast bar.

"So since Toby is short for Tobias is Jack short for something?" Kim asked.

"Actually yeah, its short for Jackson." Jack said.

"Really," Milton said.

"Yeah, Zoe is the only one that doesn't short her name." Jack said.

"Wow, I had no idea your name was Jackson." Kim said.

"And your name is Kimberly." Jack said grinning.

"Hey, no fair." Kim said.

Jack walked into the living room, told his brother to stop playing. Jack told his brother to pick up his room, however Toby wanted to fight with Jack about it.

"Well if I have to clean my room so do you." Toby said.

"I'll clean mine later, right now I am in charge." Jack said.

"Not fair." Toby said.

"Toby, I am so fair. I could be Zoe and have you do all her chores." Jack said.

Toby smiled, "So after I clean my room can I play some more?" Toby asked.

"Sure," Jack said.

Toby smiled and sprinted to the stairs.

"Be careful!" Jack shouted after him.

Kim smiled and Jerry turned to him. Milton walked into the living room, now all four of the teens were just sitting in the living room talking.

"Mister overprotective of his brother." Jerry joked.

"Can't help it." Jack said.

Then the phone rang, Jack reached for it and answered.

"Hello Brewer home." Jack said.

_"Hello Jack, its mom." His mom said._

"Hey mom, is everything OK?" Jack asked.

_"Yes, yes. We are leaving the hospital now." His mom said._

"Oh that's good, so how are they?" Jack asked.

_"Zoe has a broken arm and your brother has a broken leg, a few bruised ribs but they are alright." His mom said._

"So dad has to take days off." Jack said.

_"Yes," His mom said._

Jack laughed, "He won't like that." Jack said.

_"I know, we'll be home shortly." His mom said._

"Alright I'll let Toby know." Jack said.

"Love you." She said.

_"Love you." Jack said and hung up._

His friends turned to him, Jack put the phone back and stood up.

"So what's up?" Milton asked.

"My dad and sister are alright and they are coming home now." Jack said.

"Good." Kim said.

"Yeah if you want to, you can head home." Jack said.

"You sure dude?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Jack said.

So Jack watched his friends leave, and turned his attention upstairs. He saw his bedroom door wide up, and saw how much of a mess it. Jack turned to Toby's room and saw it was neat.

"OK bud, mom is on her way home with dad and Zoe. Since you cleaned your room you can go play." Jack said.

"What about you?" Toby asked.

"I'll clean my room." Jack said.

Toby smiled and ran downstairs to play his game. Jack walked into his room and saw clothes on the floor and books everywhere. Jack picked up the dirty clothes and threw them down the shoot. He put the books back on his book shelf. He turned and saw his bed a wreak, so he made his bed. After doing that something caught his eye, there was a picture frame with broken glass that was buried under some papers and a skateboard. Jack walked over and moved the stuff out of the way and was shocked.

He picked up the broke picture frame and studied the image in the picture frame. He sat down against his bed and let out a deep breathe. The picture was of him and his biological father at his first karate tournament ever. Jack touched the photograph and heard a car pull up. He put the photo down and ran downstairs.

**They are home!**

**What is gonna happen next?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Kickin It! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kim had been a little angry that Jack seems to act like their relationship isn't that important. Sure when Ethan and Alex visit their was drama, however the young couple haven't done much since then. Since their match makers worked their magic, they really didn't go things together. Which brings Kim to her feelings like she isn't important to Jack. She understands that he needed some space since his dad and sister got into a car accident and respected it, but she just wanted him to need her during that time.

Kim rode her bike over to Jack's. She wanted to comfort him about their relationship and if she means anything to him. Kim got off her bike and knocked on the door, she was hoping Jack answered. However it was Zoe. Kim was shocked, Zoe had a sling and some bruises on her. One large bruise on her forehead stood out from the rest.

"Hi Kim," Zoe said.

Kim smiled, "Hi Zoe. Is Jack here?" Kim asked.

"Just missed him, he thought to help out the family he would get a job since dad is on rest by doctors orders." Zoe said.

"Oh that's nice of him, do you know when he'll be back?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, is something wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Huh, no everything is fine." Kim lied.

"You are easily read like a book, OK girl spill it to me." Zoe said.

"But you're his sister." Kim said.

"Who cares." Zoe said.

Zoe invited Kim inside, from the silence Kim figured out that Zoe was the only one home. Which was really odd, there is usually a ten year old running around. Zoe nudged her to the stairs.

"Let's talk in my room just in case Toby comes home from baseball." Zoe said.

Kim nodded and followed Zoe upstairs. Once she got in the hallway, she noticed Jack's room was a lot neater however something caught her eye. Zoe didn't even noticed Kim walked toward Jack's room. Kim saw a picture frame hidden under some mess, which made Kim wonder what the photograph was.

"Kim," Zoe said.

Kim walked over, "Sorry thought I saw something." Kim said.

"It's OK, so what's wrong?" Zoe asked after Kim stepped into her room.

"Your brother." Kim said.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Well we haven't really acted like a couple." Kim said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Zoe asked.

"I never see him enough." Kim said.

"Even at school?" Zoe asked.

"Um, no." Kim said.

"What was with the um?" Zoe asked.

"It's just he has been involved in spending time with Milton and Jerry than me." Kim said.

"Ah, well maybe you need to talk to him about spending enough time together and your relationship. You need to ask if it means anything to him like it does to you." Zoe said.

Kim nodded, "I am just afraid he doesn't really like me." Kim said.

"Kimmy, this is my little brother. Jack can be complicated but the way he looks at you, I can tell there is some kind of chemistry between you two." Zoe said.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I can talk to Jack about it if you want me to." Zoe said.

"Please, I just don't want to feel like a jerk or just find out he just wants to be friends." Kim said.

Zoe smiled, "No problem. I am use to being the messenger." Zoe said.

They heard the door open and heard, "Zoe I am home and I brought Toby home." It was Jack.

Kim looked at Zoe all scared, "He's back." Kim said.

"OK, Jackie!" Zoe shouted.

"I have half a mind to beat you up for calling me that." Jack joked.

"You'd hit a girl and an injured one at that! How rude." Zoe teased him.

Jack walked upstairs and saw Kim in Zoe's room with his sister. Jack froze and looked a bit shocked, Kim looked at him and formed a small smile.

"Hi Jack." Kim said.

"Hey," Jack said with a smile.

Kim stood up, "Um thanks for the chat. I have to head home and do my chores." Kim said and walked out of the house.

Jack went to go to his room when Zoe stopped him with her good arm, he turned and saw his sister standing basically over top of him.

"Not yet little brother, we need to talk." Zoe said.

**How will the talk go with Zoe and Jack? Will Kim and Jack stay together?**

**What will happen next?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Kickin It! I only own my fictional Brewer family! Please review and favorite!**

"So little brother, what's going on?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing is going on." Jack said.

Jack tried to leave but was stopped by his sister.

"Jackie," Zoe said.

"Zoe stay out of my business." Jack said.

"Kim is thinking you don't love her. Is that true?" Zoe asked.

Jack stopped, Zoe eyed her brother at that point.

"It's not that." Jack said.

"Then what is it? She is worried you just think of her as a friend." Zoe said.

"No way would I think like that." Jack said.

"Then what is it?" Zoe asked.

"I am afraid I'll hurt her." Jack said.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"I am afraid we'll get close and then something will happen, and we'd never repair our friendship." Jack said.

"Are you serious Jack?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah," Jack said.

Zoe hugged her brother, "You are so complicated sometimes." Zoe said.

"Is that bad that I worry?" Jack asked.

"No its not, but you should be telling this to Kim." Zoe said.

Jack nodded, "Watch Toby for me?" Jack asked.

"You owe me." Zoe said.

Jack grinned and ran down the stairs, he was running down the sidewalk. He managed to see Kim, he screamed her name. Kim stopped and turned. Jack ran and finally stopped when he caught up with her, he was catching his breathe.

"Kim- I- I need to tell you something." He said catching his breathe.

"Um OK," Kim said.

"I- I," Jack was blushing.

"You what?" Kim asked.

Jack closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of Kim, and kissed her on the lips. Kim was shocked but didn't pull back, until he did.

"What was that for?" Kim asked.

"I don't want to lose you." Jack said.

"But you've been avoiding me and treating me like a friend." Kim said.

"Yeah I know, its just because I am afraid of this." Jack said.

"Us?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, like what would happen if we break up." Jack said.

Kim touched his face, "You really worried about that?" She asked.

"Yeah Kim, you mean the world to me and a day without you would kill me." Jack said.

Kim hugged him, "You are such a complicated person sometimes." Kim said.

"Zoe said the same thing." Jack said smiling.

"I don't want to lose you either, but doing what you were doing wasn't helping it." Kim said.

"I know, I wasn't thinking." Jack said.

"Clearly." Kim said.

"Hey," Jack said.

Kim laughed, "I only joke out of love." Kim said.

"Oh really now?" Jack said.

"Yeah," Kim said.

Jack held onto Kim's hand and smiled, "Well how about tonight I treat you to a romantic date. A nice romantic dinner and a movie." Jack said.

Kim kissed his lips and smiled, "As long as I am with you I don't care." She said.

***MY FINAL CHAPTER***

**Thanks for the support and I am sorry I made a short chapter, I wanted to finish this and I wanted to close the door in this and work on more stuff. So thanks for the support again! YOU GUYS ARE SO KIND! -ICrzy**


End file.
